They're Not So Bad After All
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Kristin receives a nasty message from a bully, it's up to the twins to not only help her, but also to apologize about the other day for their harsh words. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen and the sequel to the story "Protective Of Their Charge."


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Kristin, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **This story is the sequel to "Protective Of Their Charge". I suggest you read that one first before reading this one. :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Not So Bad After All**

Even though her guardians had cheered her up after the Twins had been mean to her, Kristin had been avoiding the twins at all costs and her guardians noticed it because the twins were avoiding her too and while they were glad the troublemakers were making sure they didn't bother Kristin again, but they were also concerned.

Then, one day while she was trying to avoid them, Kristin fell into a box of equipment. Soundwave had instantly come to her rescue and pulled her out and she was alright, with the exception of a few bruises. That was the last straw for Ratchet and he, Megatron, and Soundwave spoke to the twins later on.

"She's avoiding you because of what you said to her that day," said the medic.

Sideswipe nodded. "We know, Ratchet," he said in a respectful tone. "That's why we've been avoiding her too so it doesn't happen again."

"We're leaving her alone," said Sunstreaker. "So why are you bugging us about her?"

"Because she got hurt trying to avoid you both today," said Soundwave. "You both need to make it up to her and now."

Megatron nodded in agreement to Soundwave. "Yes, or she might get hurt again by avoiding you," he said.

The brothers looked at each other before nodding. "Okay, we'll try our best," Sideswipe promised.

"You better, or I'll bring out that machine again," Ratchet threatened.

The twins needed no more urging and quickly headed off to find Kristin.

They had nearly searched all of the base when they heard crying and looked to see Kristin was sitting on her bed, clutching a pillow and crying. They began panicking a bit because if Ratchet, Soundwave, and Megatron heard Kristin crying, the twins would get another tickle session and they really didn't want that.

Sideswipe moved towards her. "Kristin? What's the matter?" he asked, hoping to find out why she was crying.

She looked up at him and didn't answer verbally, but glanced at her nightstand where her phone was. He looked at the phone and saw why she was upset.

Someone had left a very mean message on her phone and the words used in it made Sideswipe shake his head and tell his brother through their twin bond what the message said. The prideful twin was shocked and came in. "Okay, even though I'm unsure about humans, no one deserves to be called that," he said, making Kristin look up at him in surprise.

Sideswipe gestured to the phone, silently asking permission if he might use it and she nodded, although she wondered what he was going to do. She found out a minute later when he set the phone down. "That bully is going to be forever trying to get that off of his phone," he said.

"What did you do?" asked Kristin.

Sideswipe shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, just a little prank video that plays every time he goes to use his phone," he said. "He won't bug you again."

She gave a small smile, but still looked upset. Sunstreaker then decided to ask her a question that he had been wondering. "Kristin, how did you get Megatron and Soundwave to convert to the Autobots side?" he asked.

She told them about how Megatron declared peace and how Soundwave had found her and befriended her. Seeing how protective Soundwave was of her, the former leader of the 'Cons had grown fond of her too. "So, that's how they are my guardians along with Ratchet," she said.

Sideswipe nodded. "Looks like some 'Cons aren't completely evil," he said.

Sunstreaker nodded. "If you could make a 'Con convert to the Autobot side, maybe you're not so bad after all," he said and then took a deep breath. "Sorry about the other day."

Sideswipe nodded. "Yeah, we were wrong," he said.

Seeing they were apologizing to her, she smiled up at them. "I forgive you both," she said and they let out quiet sighs of relief that she forgave them and they wouldn't get another tickle torture session from that terrible machine, but they saw she was still upset about the message on her phone.

Sideswipe was about to try to comfort her by rubbing her back with one finger when he accidently, but gently, poked her neck and she giggled and jumped away.

Sunstreaker also noticed and he looked at his brother. "Well, tickles do cheer someone up too from what we've seen, besides being used to teach someone a lesson," he said, shuddering a little bit.

Sideswipe smiled. "I think she could use it," he said and gently pinned Kristin down, even though she squirmed and giggled more. The two brothers began tickling her neck and her giggles turned to happy laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" she begged them, but they just gently shook their heads, tickling her more until they saw she was turning a bit red in the face. Seeing that, they stopped and Sideswipe picked her up. She looked up at them.

"Why did you both come here to apologize and cheer me up?" she asked curiously.

"Well, your guardians told us we had to, or suffer another tickle session with that awful machine, but also, we felt a bit guilty that you got hurt trying to avoid us earlier," said Sideswipe honestly.

"And then that terrible message that punk left you on your phone made us feel even worse," Sunstreaker admitted, looking a bit pained at saying that.

She nodded. "Well, thank you," she said with a smile. "You two aren't so bad either."

Both shrugged but also smiled as Sideswipe gently nudged Kristin into the hallway and to the main part of the base. "Your guardians are waiting for you," he said kindly and she smiled, waving to them and running off to find her guardians.

The twins looked at each other. "I hope she won't go blabbing about us apologizing to them," said Sunstreaker.

"I think she'll only tell her guardians, but no one else," said his brother. "I actually wouldn't mind hanging around her."

The prideful twin nodded in agreement. "She's okay, for a human," he admitted.

They walked into the main part of the base and saw Soundwave tickling Kristin playfully and she was laughing before he cradled her to his chest and she hugged him, a huge smile on her face. The former silent 'Con looked at the twins and nodded his thanks. They nodded back and headed off for their patrol, keeping a watchful eye out for more humans, hoping to learn more about them, thanks to their spending time with Kristin.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
